


Une vrai petite vie de couple

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Short, like a looot, like réal short lol, real madrid - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Sergio se réveilla doucement, sous l'assaut de baisers offerts par son amant.« Réveille-toi Sese, il est huit heures et on a entraînement à neuf heures... » dit Iker en continuant sa torture.





	Une vrai petite vie de couple

Sergio se réveilla doucement, sous l'assaut de baisers offerts par son amant.

« Réveille-toi Sese, il est huit heures et on a entraînement à neuf heures... » dit Iker en continuant sa torture.

Le défenseur gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Mais j'ai encore someil-euh ! », avant de se rouler sur le côté et de se rendormir.

Le gardien rigola, et embrassa pleinement son petit-ami, ce qui le réveilla complètement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans le lit, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine fasse la remarque qu'ils allaient être en retard.

En riant, et toujours un peu endormis, ils se dépêchèrent de mettre des habits, manger un petit-déjeuner équilibré et de partir vers le centre d'entraînement du Réal Madrid.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure, et tout du long ils se jetaient des coups d'œils et sourires amoureux. Leurs co-équipiers les charriaient, mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Ils étaient amoureux, et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Pas eus le temps de faire plus, randonnée toute la journée.


End file.
